


The Fireworks in Me

by BabelFishing



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Christmas, Drinking, F/F, Fighting, Fireworks, Flirting, Forgiveness, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Regret, Songfic, Sort Of, Winter, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelFishing/pseuds/BabelFishing
Summary: On the eve of the Midwinter Festival, an argument between Amity and Luz boils over, leaving the latter struggling to find the words to apologize. Though a walk through town manages to cool her nerves, it may take a little extra warmth - from her girlfriend and their favorite holiday brew - to fully make amends.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	The Fireworks in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a little early for a winter holiday-themed story? Sure, but that didn't stop me from putting pen to paper. I love autumn as much as the next person, but I wanted to strike while the iron was hot with this piece. 
> 
> Plus, I wanted to explore the possibilities with both Amity and Luz's beta designs. Maybe it's all of the fan art of the pair speaking, but I envisioned their relationship in this alternate world as being more tumultuous and passionate from the get-go. They're older, too, so it just felt right to examine the growing pains of a maturing relationship, rather than just wading into more of the "will they, won't they" trope.
> 
> All in all, I hope you enjoy it!

_I guess I’ll just be alone for the Midwinter Festival this year!_

“Dammit, why did I have to say that?”

In the crisp afternoon air, only the snowbirds huddled in their nests could hear Luz’s self-critical shouting, her voice echoing through the treetops. From their heights, however, they couldn’t see the distress collecting in the young woman’s downturned eyes, causing them to water and sting. The rage in her clenched fists went unnoticed as well, not least because Luz worried that her fingers would freeze off if she withdrew them from her pockets for more than a few seconds.

The wind was no help, either. Each gust felt relentless through Luz’s jacket and stocking cap, which provided only minimal protections against the elements. In her haste, she had only managed to grab these and her boots before storming out. Going back for something warmer wasn’t an option, though – Luz knew that she couldn’t face Amity yet, not after what had just transpired.

_Come on, Luz, don’t be like this._

_Be like what? Annoyed? I think I have the right to be._

After a few minutes of walking, Luz adjusted to the cold snap, leaving her merely shivering with each fuming step. The only reliable warmth she felt thereafter was in her core, where the heat of the moment still burned on embers. Given the option, she’d have snuffed those out, too, if doing so would have silenced her tempestuous conscious.

_I didn’t know you were planning anything._

_I thought I was making it obvious._

In her fugue state, Luz hardly noticed how far she’d trudged through the snow. Before she knew it, she was standing at Bonesborough’s outer gate, looking in at the bustling thoroughfare.

As far as the eye could see, the city had been decked out in seasonal decorations. Garland was strung overhead, with sprigs of juniper installed on every light post and shop window. Above the street floated an assortment of red and gold tallow candles, each of which had been enchanted to hover in place without dripping hot wax. Even the dirt streets managed to look more festive, with idyllic snow mounds dispersed every few meters.

Without question, preparations for the Midwinter Festival had begun.

Once through the main gate, it was plain to see how such a merry scene had coalesced. Hundreds of city-goers had taken to the streets, many working in earnest to prepare the festival grounds. Others, meanwhile, wandered around the winter market, fitting in some last minute shopping.

There was revelry to be had in this place, despite the celebration not beginning for another two days. All the same, Luz felt like a rotten apple as she made her way into the crowd, worried that her sulking would sour the collective mood.

No one acknowledged her presence, luckily, even as she made her way into the city’s business district. Despite her apparent anonymity, Luz felt like the town’s eyes were upon her, making her wish she’d grabbed her invisibility robe instead of her jacket on the way out the door.

_Luz, you know how long I’ve waited for this!_

_I’m happy for you, seriously. But why did it have to be right now?_

With her eyes shut tight, the brown-haired young woman tried to will herself out of this moment, out of this feeling - like she’d made a royal mistake as soon as she responded with exasperation. The effort was no use, though, especially as her sightless march led her right into the back of a pottery stall patron. After apologizing, Luz pulled her coat up around her face and stepped back into the flow of traffic, wishing now that the madding crowd would simply subsume her without argument.

A few paces on, Luz found her unfixed gaze turned upward once more. Between herself and the twilit sky, she noticed the many flickering candles above. Each tallow pulsated and danced independently with an enchanting meter that managed to hold Luz’s attention for a time. Their unified luminescence was impressive, too, with enough gentle light to keep every door frame and windowsill free of shadows. 

Suddenly, through the crowd, a ray of candlelight reflected off something golden on the near side of the street. Pausing and looking for its source, Luz cut her way out of the crowd and over toward a flagstone store front. Though the golden glimmer didn’t appear again upon approach, Luz could now clearly see its origins.

In the shop’s window, numerous gilded trinkets - each shinned to a perfect sheen – were displayed on a velvet plinth. Their unfettered, brassy color reminded Luz of Amity’s eyes – even when they were clouded with anger. Even in those moments, Luz never lost sight of why she’d fallen for the rebellious witch, from her wild shocks of minty green hair to her fiery, unyielding laughter.

For a moment, Luz’s instincts told her to duck into the shop and see if any of these adornments could be purchased as an apology gift. But the “closed” sign on the door callously foreclosed that idea. Instead, she realized, she’d need to just apologize herself, without any assistance from glittering finery.

“This is all my fault…dammit!”

Pounding on the shop window perhaps a bit too hard, Luz vocalized what she’d known since she’d left the Owl House in a huff. Sure, she felt justified in her feelings of disappointment, after all the work she’d put in to make their first Midwinter Festival together perfect. But getting mad at Amity, after she finally earned that coveted apprenticeship…that felt unnecessarily brutal. 

Her tumultuous thoughts hadn’t cleared just yet, but Luz figured she could earn some clarity on the cold walk home. That pilgrimage felt daunting at the moment, though, especially as Luz felt her cheeks growing more and more licked by the frigid winter air. So, before setting out on her quest for forgiveness, Luz committed to finding something to raise her spirits and warm her insides.

Fortunately, a food vendor was positioned opposite the closed jeweler, his cart laden with an assortment of seasonal fare. In particular, Luz’s eyes locked onto a sizable cast iron pot, beneath which a magical flame had been lit. A tart fragrance wafting through the air made the pot’s contents apparent, even from across the way – apple blood, Eda’s favorite.

After rooting around in her pockets for loose change, Luz crossed through the crowd with a few dull coins in hand. She didn’t mean to jam the money into the vendor’s hands, but she was eager for a mug of this sweet draught. Eda made it year-round with her own recipe of green apple schnapps. But something about midwinter apple blood hit different, perhaps due to its inclusion of cinnamon whiskey.

After the vendor poured the pipping beverage into a ceramic mug and passed it to Luz, the human hardly took a breath before pulling down a hardy swig. The drink roared over her tongue, causing her to nearly spit it back out reflexively. But she held it in, allowing it to burn all the way down – just as her words earlier had burned all the way out.

With her toasty drink in hand, Luz felt a sense of calm for the first time in what felt like hours. In an attempt to get the feeling to stick, Luz surveyed the area for a place to sit and enjoy her beverage. There was a small embankment nearby, so Luz made her way in that direction.

After trudging through some yet-untouched snow, Luz found herself in the shadow of hibernating tree, its leaves lost weeks ago when autumn finally kissed the Isles goodbye. Beside the tree sat a small metal bench, its green bars obscured almost entirely by a blanket of white flakes.

Brushing the snow aside, Luz decided that this spot was as good as any to rest. After all, she was far enough from the crowd that they couldn’t see her sullen glower between sips.

Once she settled in, Luz looked out from her new vantage point. Below, Bonesborough’s residents continued to move to and fro, each focused on their own joys and sorrows, troubles and triumphs. Their movements served as a distraction as she tried to clear her mind, both of her lingering negativity and her disinterest in walking all the way back home.

At first, the minutes crept by slowly, causing Luz to reconsider her choice to park her downtrodden spirit on a metal bench in winter. But by the time the waxing moon peaked out over the treetops, Luz could feel the apple blood infiltrating her veins, warming her extremities and calming her nerves gently. She didn’t fight the feeling in the slightest – it was what she needed if she wanted to face her recent mistakes head on.

Eventually, Luz closed her eyes softly and tried to contemplate what she’d say when she arrived back at the House. Amity would probably have left by then - not that she could blame her. Eda and King were away in search of some rare potion ingredient and Hooty wasn’t really the best confidant on matters of the heart. So, she’d probably set out on her own at this point, enroute to Blight Manor across town.

Just as the thought of Amity walking alone through the bitter dusk crossed her mind, Luz felt a gloved hand rest upon her shoulder. Its sudden appearance jolted her out of her inward trance, nearly causing her to lose her grip on her mug in the process. This hand felt familiar, though, enough so that she didn’t need to turn around to know her unexpected visitor’s identity.

“Is this seat taken?”

The visitor’s voice sounded almost bashful in its inquiry, as if its owner didn’t want to impose on Luz’s solitude. Luz hadn’t heard the young woman’s voice so hesitant in years, since the days when their mutual affection went unspoken through hours of Azura Fan Club meetings. They’d grown more honest – and far more intimate - with each other since those halcyon days, so this demure felt out of character for Amity.

Unsure of how to respond, Luz kept her gaze locked ahead while simply sliding over. As she did so, the remaining snow on the bench was pushed out of the way, leaving behind a clear seat for her partner. In silent acceptance, Amity settled down into the open spot without turning to look in Luz’s direction.

For a brief eternity, the pair sat in silence, their bodies apart in the moonlight. But after sighing intently a couple times, Amity gathered the courage to say what had been on her mind during her own long walk from the House.

“Hey…I’m sorry about…everything from earlier. I should have told you that I got the apprenticeship at Bright Moon Academy sooner, especially once I knew that you were making plans for the festival. I actually got the acceptance letter a week ago but…I didn’t want to ruin whatever you had in mind, not until I knew my start date. I got the letter about that today so…I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Sighing again, Amity turned to look in Luz’s direction. At first glance, she wondered how her companion had not turned to an icicle yet in such unseasonable attire. But she still managed a slight chuckle after considering the circumstances.

“You’re still not very good at keeping secrets, by the way. You only asked me if I had any family obligations during the Festival about 10 different times.”

That ever-present sense of humor managed to thaw out Luz’s icy demeanor. Though her eyes remained unfixed on the distant candlelight, she smiled softly and replied, “ I thought I was being pretty subtle, to be fair.”

“Not subtle enough,” Amity shook her head while returning the gentle grin. “Either way, I want to find some way to make it up to you. But for now, I’m just…sorry.”

Against her wishes, Luz felt fresh tears welling up in her eyes. After quickly wiping them away, she turned to meet Amity’s gaze. There, she saw the person she cared for most in all of the Boiling Isles, cloaked in her hibernal pea coat and wool scarf. Atop her head, she wore her usual fluffy earmuffs - an article she only pulled out on the coldest nights.

But in the moonlight, more than any of her attire, Amity’s gold eyes stood out against the ocean-dark night sky. They were filled with genuine, apologetic intent, causing Luz to feel all the worse for her role in instigating their fight.

Looking down at her mug again, Luz pulled another swig for courage. The drink had gone cold by now, but it still felt like the only way to siphon out the necessary honesty.

“I’m sorry, too,” she started in, before faltering slightly. “Actually, I’m really, really sorry. Seriously, all of this is my fault. All of that pettiness was uncalled for, even though I was really looking forward to having you all to myself for the Festival. I know that making it into the Academy has been your goal since things went south with the Emperor’s Coven and…I still acted like that. You didn’t deserve that - at all.”

“And you know what? You don’t have to make it up to me. You didn’t do anything wrong, as far as I’m concerned. In the future, though, can you please tell me that kind of news sooner? You know that I’d take any chance to celebrate your accomplishments.”

Having said her peace, Luz looked back at Amity earnestly. At this point, she didn’t expect the witch to forgive her right there and then. But she still wanted to make amends – not for her own reassurance, but because it was the right thing to do by someone so close to her heart.

All along, Amity nodded her head, less in full agreement with her companion’s words and more in recognition of their mutual short-comings. Ever since that first, blossoming kiss, they’d always brought out each other’s passionate side – for better or for worse.

In her heart, she knew that they’d surely lock horns again in the future. But for now, she wanted to move past this squabble and savor the next few days together for all that they were worth.

“Yeah, I’ll do my best to tell you as soon as I know. But can you promise me something, too?”

Setting her mug aside, Luz nodded and placed a hand on Amity’s leg.

“Yes, absolutely.”

With an uncomfortable look across her face, Amity made her case.

“Please, don’t ever yell at me like that. I…I love you and it hurt to hear you so upset at me. I know I mess up sometimes but…please, don’t ever do that again. You scared me so much. It felt like Grom night all over again.”

New tears arose in Amity’s eyes now, but she didn’t make an effort to hide them. Luz noticed them immediately, causing her to reflexively raise her hand to wipe them away. Knowing that she’d caused her love such pain, all for such a petty sense of self-pride…that felt like its own hubristic punishment.

“I’ll try, I really will,” Luz offered. “I’m sorry for raising my voice like that. If anything, I should have been shouting with excitement.”

That got another chuckle out of Amity, who was now beginning to relax anew in her partner’s presence. The night was still so cold but at least here, on this bench beneath a barren tree, some amicable warmth had been rekindled with honest words and thoughtful intentions.

Silence settled back in between the pair, now that the vitriol and animus of the early afternoon had been left behind. They might have stayed like that for a while longer, had Amity not scooted herself closer on the bench such that their legs were touching.

Gesturing over to Luz’s mug, Amity implored, “Let me have some of that.”

“It’s really cold now,” Luz explained while recognizing her companion’s renewed affability. “But be my guest.”

After Luz passed over the earthen chalice, Amity discovered that her partner’s assessment had been right on. In that state, the green-haired witch wasn’t eager to take even a single sip. But if she could warm it back up…

“Here, hold these.”

Once the idea popped into her head, Amity pulled off her woolen mittens, exposing her hands to the crisp night air. They didn’t remain chilled for long, though because, with the snap of her fingers, a lighter-like flame ignited out of thin air. The diminutive fire flickered gently, feeding on an invisible fuel that produced no smoke. It was a simple bit of magic, but at a moment like this, Amity was glad that she mastered it at a young age.

In those early magic lessons, Amity could never have imagined how much the gesture would impress a certain human upon their first meeting. While she’d never fully understood why Luz insisted on calling it her “Roy Mustang trick,” she’d pulled it out at any opportunity, as a means of impressing her best friend anew. The old magic worked this time, too, as a hearty smile spread across Luz’s face upon hearing the snap.

While maintaining the diminutive flame in her right hand, Amity grabbed the mug with her left and placed it over the heat. After a minute or two, she felt the mug growing warmer, along with its contents. Once a few wispy bands of steam rose from its muddled brown surface, she knew it was ready for their mutual enjoyment.

No sooner had she snapped the pocket flame away then she had put the mug to her lips, drinking down a gulp of the tepid beverage. The cinnamon rush hit her tongue first, followed by the brew’s tart and sweet core. The flavor palette reminded her of Luz – always sweet, through and through, with a few fiery and sour notes to keep things exciting.

“Oh yeah, that’s the stuff.”

With a heady exhalation, Amity turned back to Luz and offered her the mug. Accepting, Luz took a drink and leaned in toward her companion. The warmth from the drink was satisfying in its own right, but it paled in comparison to her partner’s glow. Even on a night like this, it managed to make her feel like she was basking by a fireplace, content to while away the hours in its welcoming embrace.

Amity, too, could have remained like this for hours on end. With an arm thrown around Luz’s slender shoulders, she pulled the young woman in closer such that they could share one another’s heat. A blanket would have been a better solution, if only she had come more prepared. But until they could make it back to the House, their own proximity would have to do.

Just as the two nestled in fully, an explosion of light suddenly appeared in the distance, followed by a loud report. The gleam caught the couple’s attention, causing them to look around for its source. Then, another burst arose over the town, causing a shower of smaller lights to glisten down over the rooftops.

Soon enough, an assortment of fireworks began to fill the skies, much to the jubilation of the pedestrians in the streets below. Amity and Luz both watched with fascination as each new burst brought a fresh splash of color to the heavenly canvas above. Though each falling ember twinkled brilliantly for only a few seconds before winking out of existence, the pair couldn’t help but take turns pointing out their favorites in turn.

“Hah, just like I planned it,” Luz joked after an amber-colored flare trailed willow-like strands across their mutual field of view. “Naturally, I ordered these fireworks just for us.”

With a playful shove, Amity shot back, “sure you did. Did you mean to walk out without a real coat, too?”

“Maybe I wanted to be cold. You’ll never know.”

“If you say so. But I don’t really want to freeze out here. So how about we start walking back?”

The suggestion sounded tempting, especially as Luz felt her fingers beginning to lock up from exposure. But then she thought, _what would a few more minutes like this hurt?_

“Actually, could we maybe…stay until the fireworks are done? I just…want to enjoy this moment with you.” As Luz said it, a quick wave of warmth crept into her cheeks – a blush at any other time, had her cheeks not already been so rosy from the elements.

In truth, Amity didn’t really want to leave just yet, either. If this was all the time they’d get together during the Festival, then it was more than she could have hoped for. So, in a sarcastically relenting tone, she replied, “okay, if you insist.”

With that, she leaned over a bit further and pecked Luz on the cheek. “You’re starting the fire when we get back, though. No magic allowed.”

Beaming, Luz agreed to the penance. “I think I can manage that.”

“Besides,” she added with a cheesy grin, “I’d light your fire any day.”

Amity’s loud groan in reply was drowned out by another few fireworks. She’d let it go this time, in the name of forgiveness. Even if she wanted to hassle Luz about her corny flirting, staying mad at the most lovable girl in the Boiling Isles was easier said than done.


End file.
